Linaje de Serpientes
by Sax die Hexe
Summary: “Si de algo estoy segura, es que no estaremos juntos para siempre porque es el destino quien lo escribió así, no te conozco y sin embargo son tan hermosos tus ojos, tus manos y tu cálida sonrisa, son mi tesoro”
1. El Muchacho sin nombre

**.·Linaje de Serpientes·.**

**Por: Sax Die Hexe**

**Prólogo.**

"**_He pasado momentos difíciles antes, y aún ahora, el corazón todavía me duele, cuando pierdo una cosa importante, la pena todavía queda y todavía lastima, pero aún lo busco a él, no pierdo las esperanzas, el único que me querrá tal como soy, la persona sólo para mí, sé que existe en algún lugar, en algún momento, me aceptará y se quedará conmigo para siempre"_**

La pluma avanzaba rápidamente, se escuchaba cuando rasgaba la tinta y el filo… era una noche tranquila, había una luna llena redonda, el ambiente se encontraba apacible y agradable. En medio del enorme jardín, una alberca hecha de piedra y llena de agua fresca reflejaba a la luna, cerca de ahí, en una mesa de jardín, se escuchaba todavía la pluma rasgar el pergamino…

Era una noche tranquila… pero…

-¿Eh? – hubo un sonido extraño, la pluma se detuvo y un par de ojos pardos levantaron la vista hacia el cielo… pasaron unos segundos, pero no se oía nada más, quizá había sido algún animal, la pluma volvió a aprisionar el papel rugoso…

**-¡SPLASH!** – De repente… de repente algo cayó del cielo… emitiendo un zumbido, cayendo directamente al agua de la alberca, salpicando ruidosamente, alzando enormes olas de agua, derramando el líquido a los alrededores…

Su rostro lo iluminó la luz, era una hermosa jovencita, delgada, no muy alta, de cabellos castaños claros, largos, que le daban casi a las rodillas suelto, pero ahora tenía un extraño peinado, lleno de bucles, listones y rizos, sus ojos eran castaños, pero se notaba llenos de tristeza, no había felicidad, no había luz, no había magia.  
-¡Éste todavía está vivo, ama!  
-¿Qué? – Dey parpadeó un par de veces y dirigió su vista hacia sus sirvientes, que estaban inspeccionando al joven rubio.  
-Acaba de vomitar el agua que se tragó y está respirando, aunque sigue inconsciente… tal vez no dure mucho tiempo vivo… ¿se lo botamos a las serpientes?  
-Esperen – De pronto, ella, caminó hacia los sirvientes, atravesando la alberca… caminando sobre el agua, hasta llegar a ellos, se hincó ante el rubio, y acarició su rostro… era tan hermoso… como el primer rayo de sol por las mañanas… era poesía…  
-¿Qué hacemos con el ama?  
-Llévenlo a una recámara y que lo revise la curandera – ordenó poniéndose de pié – Luego iré a ver los informes.  
-Si ama – Dijeron y de inmediato, lo cargaron y lo llevaron al interior, Dey no sabía quién era, pero seguro cuando despertara… ese ángel, ese príncipe del cielo, le diría su nombre.  
-¿Escribiendo pensamientos a media noche, Deyra? – Interrumpió de pronto, Scarlet, su tutora, quien tenía veintidós años, y había llegado a ese lugar, a enseñarle a Dey… aunque más que enseñarle, era su compañía.  
-No podía dormir…  
-¿Y recogiendo extraños que caen del cielo? Debiste dejar que lo echaran a las serpientes.  
-Lo se…  
-Que no te invada el sentimentalismo… que no te invadan tus sueños románticos, no pienses que es un ángel caído del cielo que ha venido a llenar tus huecos, tus vanos sentimientos… y sabes porqué te lo digo…  
-Si…  
-El se tiene que ir…  
-No hoy – respondió y se alejó de su tutora, quien suspiró profundamente, ambas estaban destinadas a terminar en ese lugar para siempre, y era algo que sabían de antemano y que Scarlet había aceptado… Porque ya no le quedaba nadie en el mundo y le estaba destinado cuidar a Dey, desde su nacimiento.  
Scarlet comenzó a limpiar la mesa de jardín, envolviendo cuidadosamente los pensamientos que Dey había escrito durante la noche, siempre lleno de sentimentalismos, romance, esperanza… una esperanza que… no tendría nunca…

"En el silencio de la noche, solo oigo el latir de mi corazón, y mis pensamientos giran alrededor de tu figura… no te conozco, no se como eres, no se cual es tu nombre, no sé cual es el sonido de tu risa, pero sueño contigo, sé que ahí estás, algún día nos encontraremos en el camino, me extenderás tus brazos, me abrazarás… me pedirás que me quede contigo para siempre… y entonces escucharé tu voz, tu risa y sabré tu nombre… hasta entonces… soñaré contigo, todas las noches"

-Yo tampoco puedo amar… ni soñar – susurró, mientras las luces del exterior se extinguían – Porque si sueño, se vuelve pesadilla, y debo cuidar a Dey… debo protegerla… es la última y por honor, debo protegerla para siempre

Y de pronto los ojos de Scarlet, sus preciosos ojos negros se nublaron, su rostro hermoso se quiso distorsionar y apretó los dientes, tomando todo y alejando su frágil figura del jardín, dejando sola a la luna.

**Capítulo I: "El Muchacho sin nombre" ****  
**

Deyra caminaba rumbo a la habitación que le habían destinado al joven que había caído del cielo, los pasillos eran largos, y curiosamente, esa no parecía una mansión de personas mágicas, mas bien, parecía de muggles, porque no era oscura, al menos lo que se miraba, estaba pintada de blanco, lleno de enormes cortinales, con muchos jarrones y plantas, y el enorme jardín con alberca, con jardineras tapizado de rosales.  
-Ama – salió una vieja – ya revisé a ese extraño como fueron tus órdenes…  
-¿Sobrevivirá?  
-No hay remedio que pueda despertarlo, usar magia oscura es peligroso, dada sus condiciones, debemos esperar a que abra los ojos, aparentemente no le encuentro ninguna complicación, pero…  
-¿Cuántos días le calculas para que se despierte?  
-No lo sé ama, aparentemente la caída fue alta, es extraño que no se haya muerto… tiene heridas superficiales, y una profunda en el costado, signos de lucha… o de tortura, si iban volando, tal vez alguien lo tiró a propósito… pero hasta que despierte, sabremos si es persona mágica o no mágica.  
-Esta bien… me quedo con el un rato… quiero que vigilen esta habitación y me informen como está el sistema de protección…  
-Muy bien – la vieja se alejó y cuando Dey entró, sus ojos por primera vez brillaron, el rubio parecía un sueño, recostado en la cama, con algo de color en las mejillas, ella se acercó y le acarició el cabello, el rostro, su nariz, sus labios delgados.  
-¿Quién eres¿Por qué caíste del cielo, que te pasó? Pareces un ángel… Aunque de algo estoy segura… Es que no estaremos juntos para siempre… Pero, eres tan hermoso, tu rostro, tus labios… serán mi tesoro tu recuerdo.  
-¿Haciendo poesía de nuevo? – Entró Scarlet con una bandeja – Traje un poco de té, casi amanece.  
-¿No te parece hermoso?  
Scarlet miró al rubio detenidamente y asintió.  
-Si Deyra, es un joven apuesto… Pero para mí, no es de mi gusto.  
-Tú conociste al mundo antes de este encierro – sonrió Dey débilmente – por eso no lo ves como yo… para mí, este es un príncipe… es el joven mas bello que he visto… y su nombre debe ser música para mis oídos.  
-Dormido como está, es imposible leer su mente – sirvió Scarlet un poco de té – Y por desgracia, los archivos con los árboles genealógicos de las familias se quemaron, ahora debemos esperar a que despierte y diga su nombre y a qué familia pertenece.

-¿Y si no despierta?  
-Tendrás que dejarlo ir…

-¡Oh¡No, este bello príncipe abrirá sus ojos y serán hermosos! Y tendrá un nombre maravilloso, digno de el…  
-Ponle uno – sonrió Scarlet al ver el grado de inocencia que Deyra tenía en ese momento.  
-¿Ponerle un nombre?  
-Vamos, dale uno… y cuando despierte y diga el suyo… ¡Ya veremos cual le queda mejor!  
-¡Un nombre! – Sonrió Deyra - ¡Un nombre!  
-¿Cuál?  
-Gabriel…  
-¿Gabriel?  
-Le diremos así hasta que abra sus maravillosos ojos…  
-Que encantador… ¿De donde sacaste ese nombre?  
-No lo sé… alguna vez lo escuché… ¡Y creo que es un hombre bonito!  
-Como quieras…  
-¡Y cuando los abra yo… yo! – Y de repente dejó caer la taza de té - ¡oh! - Y se llevó las manos al estómago.  
-¡Deyra!  
-¡No… no… hoy no… quiero! – comenzó a gemir y a retorcerse.  
-¡Vamos Deyra, resiste, hemos practicado! – Scarlet corrió hacia ella, sosteniéndola fuerte - ¡Debes resistir la transformación!  
-No… no… no puedo – gimió y cuando Scarlet le vio los ojos, éstos ya no eran pardos, ahora adquirían un tono verdoso y sus pupilas cambiaban a los de un reptil.  
-¡Deyra!  
-¡No quiero… hoy no…! – pero fue inútil, Scarlet tuvo que abrir la puerta y proteger al rubio, cuando el cuerpo de Deyra tomó la forma de… un basilisco… que salió de la habitación a prisa, siseando y buscando algo.  
Scarlet se apoyó a la puerta… cada día más, era muy difícil que Dey controlara las ganas de transformarse, ya que todos los que la rodeaban evitaban a toda costa que usara magia negra, consiguiendo que su parte oscura se revelara de esa manera… Pero Deyra, debía tener dormida esa parte maligna.  
-¡la ama! – Llegó corriendo una sirvienta - ¡la ama se transformó!  
-Prepara su ropa, un baño… hay que ir a buscarla al santuario de las serpientes, es al único lugar en donde puede estar y terminar su transformación…  
-Si señorita…

En tanto, muy lejos de ese lugar, en el castillo Hogwarts para ser exactos, en el despacho del director, se sostenía una fuerte discusión, estaban algunos de la orden del fénix, Harry Potter y su grupo del ED, los más fieles.  
Resultaba que en su lucha con el lado oscuro, en contra de Voldemort y sus aliados, habían logrado que Draco Malfoy se uniera a ellos, y por medio de él y el profesor Snape, cercaran a Voldemort y así, tuvieran oportunidad de atraparle…  
Si embargo, algo había salido mal, alguien traicionó, alguien alertó, y ellos fueron los emboscados, Draco y Snape llegaron primero, y ya los esperaban, en su intento por huir, solo Snape lo pudo lograr a tiempo, el rubio fue atrapado en el cielo, donde sostuvo una batalla, que finalmente, perdió.  
Así que cuando llegaron los de la orden, fue demasiado tarde, Snape estaba mal herido en la enfermería del colegio, y Draco, desaparecido, probablemente muerto.  
-Un terrible error – dijo Dumbledore – un terrible error sin duda, si lo atraparon, a estas alturas debe estar… muerto  
-Por lo menos fue un gesto noble después de su conducta – dijo Ron entre dientes –  
-¡Silencio! – Le calló su padre – Si los dejamos estar en esta reunión es para que se alerten, sobre los posibles traidores…  
-Sin duda vigilaremos a los Slytherin – aclaró Ginny – Todos serán sospechosos para nosotros…  
-¿Y si no fuera así, señorita Weasley?  
-¡Son los únicos! El resto de las casas, no compartimos sus ideas.  
-Aún así, no deben cerrar sus oídos a otras voces… Voldemort tiene muchos aliados, y ahora que lo pusieron sobre aviso, no se dejará ver por mucho tiempo… Preparando su ataque… eso es casi seguro.  
-¿Buscaremos a Draco?  
-O lo que queda de el…  
-Eso lo decidiremos mañana, por el momento, chicos, vayan a descansar, mañana tienen clases y no deben desvelarse más.  
Los chicos se dispersaron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas casas, el grupo que se dirigía a Gryffindor, aún tenían muchas dudas, porque todo había estado tan raro.

-¿Y si… fue ideado por Draco y Snape? – se detuvo Harry, muy desconfiado.  
-¿Qué dices?  
-¡Claro, seguramente el mismo Draco fue quien puso sobre aviso a Voldemort y ahora ha fingido que desapareció y…!  
-Suena lógico… algo digno de un Slytherin para librarse de su promesa, la verdad nunca creí eso de que se haya redimido al ver que sus padres están en Azkaban… uno por mortífago y ella por querer asesinarte Harry…  
-Tampoco me fío de Snape… pienso que el sigue de parte del señor oscuro… y sé que un día de estos, revelará sus verdaderas intenciones.  
-¿Crees que busquen a Malfoy?  
-Si, pero te apuesto a que debe estar bien escondido…  
-¡Bueno, a dormir! – sonrió Ron y se alejó corriendo, Hermione hizo lo mismo, dejando por un momento a Ginny y a Harry solos.  
-Eh… Harry…  
-Dime…  
-Con toda esta conmoción… yo… debo decírtelo… porque aparte ya nos viste… Lo siento mucho, pero Michael y yo… regresamos… Se que nos dimos un tiempo para que nuestra relación no se enfriara pero…  
-Pero te diste cuenta que a él es quien realmente quieres a pesar de que sea un mal perdedor…  
-Si… fue duro descubrir que no sentí lo mismo ni por ti ni por Thomas… lo siento mucho… ¡Pero eres agradable y te has puesto realmente bien, no dudo que las chicas!  
-Ginny… por el momento, no quiero tener romances que interfieran mi venganza en contra de Voldemort – mentía – Así que para mí, terminaron las aventuras amorosas… que pases buenas noches.  
-¡Harry! – dijo la pelirroja entre dientes, no había querido lastimar a Harry, pero finalmente lo había echo y finalmente… tenía que aceptar que el único chico que le interesaba en ese momento, era Michael Corner.  
Harry se tiró a la cama, Ron ya roncaba a medio desvestir, se quitó los lentes y se recostó, sabía que Ginny no había querido lastimarlo pero… le dolía el no poder haber logrado que el corazón de la pelirroja fuera enteramente suyo.

Las serpientes estaban sobre su cuerpo, algunas le rodeaban, otras parecían susurrarle cosas al oído, sus largos cabellos se entrelazaban con los reptiles, ella estaba inconsciente, soñando, soñando que volaba, que era libre, y que alguien iba de su mano… que estaba acompañada… pero… ¿De quién?  
Scarlet le contempló tristemente, cuando Dey no se transformaba, entraba en un trance profundo, que la hacía saltar y andar por el techo de la enorme casa, hasta que se cansaba o reaccionaba… sus sirvientas le esperaban con toallas grandes, pues en cada transformación, era un vestido roto y ella terminaba siempre, en el santuario de las serpientes, inconsciente y desnuda.  
-¿Sacamos al ama?  
-Si… antes que pesque un resfriado – Scarlet entró y comenzó a hablar en el leguaje de las serpientes… hablaba pársel, y una a una, las serpientes dejaron libre a Dey, claro, ninguna le haría daño y menos a ella… habían por lo menos, mas de cien distintas especies en ese lugar, conocido como el santuario de las serpientes… Scarlet levantó a Deyra, quien poco a poco, abría los ojos, aún estaba mareada, tenía el cuerpo marcado, pero nada más, de inmediato la envolvieron y se la llevaron, mientras se cerraban las puertas del santuario.

Una hora más tarde, Deyra bebía un poco de té, ya había tenido un baño, le habían puesto un hermoso vestido y en esos momentos, le peinaban sus larguísimos cabellos, mientras Scarlet le miraba con resignación.  
-¿Cómo está mi príncipe?  
-Duerme…  
-¿Lo están vigilando?  
-Como lo ordenaste…  
-¿Hice muchos destrozos?  
-No, me parece que a pesar de que aún no controlas tu transformación, has hecho concientemente que tus pasos se dirijan siempre al santuario, eso está bien, al menos así ya no tenemos que reparar los daños que provocas…

-Cuando me transformo… solo pienso en salir y destruir… en matar… destrozar… a veces no puedo controlar mis pensamientos, temo que un día se apoderen completamente de mí esos deseos y les haga daño.  
-Estamos protegidos contra la maldad que expides Dey… Además, dentro de poco llegarán ellos… y entonces, sabremos que otros planes tienen, lo que es un echo, es la promesa echa a tu madre… de protegerte y no dejar que salgas al mundo…  
-Terminamos – dijeron las sirvientas que arreglaban su cabello.  
-¡Iré a ver a mi príncipe! – Saltó de la silla y corrió hacia la recámara en donde el rubio dormía, y sentándose a su lado, le contempló largamente, deseando que abriera sus ojos, deseando escuchar su voz, queriendo olvidar su transformación… queriendo olvidar su estirpe, su linaje, ella solo… ¡ella solo quería ser feliz!

Harry corría hacia la dirección, la noticia se había regado como pólvora, en su camino, Hermione y Ron se le unió, ambos estaban angustiados, cuando llegaron apenas y pudieron respirar unos segundos, antes de que les dejaran pasar… y no solo era referente a Draco las últimas, sino que había algo mas…  
-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry, el chico como líder del ED ya tenía permiso de estar en esas reuniones junto con Hermione y Ron.  
-Ayer noche comenzamos la búsqueda de Malfoy, como saben, intensificando y rastreando los caminos posibles… no lo encontramos a el… pero si hubo otro hallazgo…  
-¿Cuál?  
-Encontramos a un grupo de magos… no son mortífagos, aunque uno de ellos le comandaban, obviamente apoyan la guerra que ha desatado Voldemort…  
-¿Y?  
-Al parecer, en alguno de sus recorridos se toparon con una caravana viajera o algo así e iniciaron una batalla… hubieron muertos y heridos, algunos lograron huir… pero tomaron prisioneros… a un grupo de jovencitos… tres para ser exactos, dos chicas y un chico.  
-¿Y quienes son?  
-Lo ignoramos, no los reconocemos de ninguna familia y además, están inconscientes… los estamos vigilando, para que en cuanto abran los ojos, demos con sus parientes… por lo menos, los vivos.  
-¿Y los muertos?  
-Uno de los magos oscuros que atrapamos, nos dio el lugar exacto en donde había sido la lucha, pero al llegar no encontramos mas que algunos vestigios, ni cuerpos ni nada…  
-Eso es muy raro…  
-Tal vez los parientes regresaron por los cadáveres… tal vez son extranjeros…  
-¿Podemos verlos?  
-Están en la enfermería… el profesor Snape la abandonó el día de hoy.  
-Bien, entonces… iremos a verles.

"_**Si de algo estoy segura, es que no estaremos juntos para siempre porque es el destino quien lo escribió así, no te conozco y sin embargo son tan hermosos tus ojos, tus manos y tu cálida sonrisa, son mi tesoro"**_

_**Deyra Freeman...**_

* * *


	2. El lenguaje de la Serpiente

**Capítulo II: "El lenguaje de la Serpiente"**

-¡Puedo sentirlos… puedo escucharlos respirar! – Murmuraba Deyra – tienen temor y no quieren despertar… Pero deben hacerlo… despierten… tienen que hacerlo… aunque sea solo una parte… ¿Qué ha pasado¿Por qué tienen miedo¿Acaso no pueden despertar sin mí?  
-¿Qué pasa Deyra? – se acercó Scarlet, que por lo regular nunca le dejaba sola mucho tiempo, aunque en esos momentos, Dey no se quitaba del lado del rubio.  
-Puedo sentirlos… los escucho respirar… algo ha pasado… a la cruzada, algo les ha pasado…  
-Tienes razón, debieron estar aquí hace unas horas… a la fecha y horas exactas… cuando el portal se abriera ellos entrarían, porque al igual que nosotros, jamás volverían al mundo…  
-Deben despertar… ellos deben despertar… Deben estar aquí, para hacerme compañía… para hacernos el encierro menos solitario.  
-Igual y sabes que ellos fueron creados para servirte y protegerte, igual que yo, solo que a diferencia de ellos, yo no tengo los genes de tus padres en mí.  
-Eso es algo que nunca entenderé… ¿Por qué jugar a ser dioses?  
-No te pudieron dar hermanos de pequeña, por eso decidieron transplantar sus genes y no sé como, a mujeres embarazadas, que en ese entonces eran sirvientas, pero algo salió mal… porque desde que nacieron actuaban… como si fueran tus criados, en vez de amigos de juego… según me contaron  
-Por eso se los llevaron…  
-Para que durante la cruzada se les inculcara, que el echo de haber nacido de la servidumbre, no se les consideraba como tal, que eran tus hermanos, mas que criados… Aunque creo que sus madres tuvieron algo que ver… tal vez miedo a tus protectores, cuando quedaste huérfana.  
-No debieron llevárselos… Ahora no despiertan…  
-Lo siento…  
-¡Deyra! – gimió scarlet, cuando Dey entró en trance, poniendo los ojos oscuros, como sin vida, su cuerpo llenándose de luz, levitando, haciendo que sus cabellos se esparcieran en el aire… buscando algo, algo que pudiera despertarlos… donde quiera que ellos estuvieran.

Y fue que en la enfermería de Hogwarts, una misteriosa serpiente se arrastraba directo a la cama de los tres jovencitos, lenta y peligrosamente, ésta se subió a la cama, paseándose por el cuerpo de los tres, de una cama a otra, siseando en sus oídos.  
Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron a la enfermería, se quedaron helados ¿Cómo es que una serpiente estaba dentro de la enfermería¿Cómo había podido entrar siquiera al colegio? Y peligrosamente se arrastraba de un cuerpo a otro.  
-¡Una serpiente!  
-¡Hay que sacarla!  
-¿Será venenosa?  
-¡Va a morderlos, si alguno se mueve los muerde!  
Harry, en un inusual acto de valor y aplomo, como siempre, se abalanzo hacia la serpiente, y mirándola fijamente, comenzó a hablarle, para sugerirle que no les hiciera daño.

**_-"¡Aléjate de ellos!" _****_  
_****_-"No voy a dañarlos" – siseó la serpiente _****_  
_****_-"¿Cómo entraste, que haces aquí?" _****_  
_****_-"quiero que despierten" _****_  
_****_-"¿Qué despierten?" _****_  
_****_-"Despiértalos" _****_  
_****_-"¿Yo?" _****_  
_****_-"Yo solo soy materia, pero tu estás presente, lee lo que mi mente te dicta" _****_  
_****_-"¿Qué estás diciendo?"_**

La serpiente le miró penetrantemente a sus ojos verdes, enviando mensajes a su mente… y haciendo que la mente de Harry, la cual nunca fue buena para la oclumancia, se dejara influenciar y casi automáticamente, repitiéndolo en el lenguaje pársel.  
-"Despierten niños de las sombras, se los mando yo… Despierten ahora, que es su señor el que les habla"  
-¿Qué estará diciendo Harry?  
-Parece que la serpiente le ha hipnotizado…  
-¡Harry! – le gritó Hermione

-¿Eh? – gimió el chico y cuando se volvió, la serpiente se metió bajo la cama.  
-¡La serpiente se escapa! – gritó Ron y todos se asomaron bajo la cama, pero inexplicablemente, el reptil había desaparecido.  
-¡Oh¿En dónde está? – comenzaron a buscar bajo las camas, cuando Madame Pomfrey apareció.  
-¿Qué hacen?  
-¡Una serpiente, se metió una serpiente y ahora desapareció!  
-¿Una qué¿Acaso están bromeando?  
-¡No bromeamos! – Protestaron - ¡Le juramos que había una aquí y desapareció!  
-¡Ah! – Gimió la enfermera, cuando se volvió hacia los jóvenes heridos y éstos estaban con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Qué¿La serpiente?  
-¡Han abierto los ojos!  
-¿En serio? – los chicos se volvieron a verlos y efectivamente, los tres jovencitos, se incorporaron de sus camas, pero tenían los ojos vacíos, sin brillo, mirando fijamente a la nada.  
-Es verdad… ¡Hola, hola¿Cómo están?  
Pero los tres estaban mudos, seguían mirando a la nada, entonces Harry se inclinó hacia una de ellas, para ver que tenían, y al preguntarle si estaba bien… habló en pársel, inexplicablemente.  
_-"¿Estás bien?"_  
-¡Harry! – Chilló Hermione  
-¡Lo siento, no sé que me pasó! – pero de pronto, los ojos de la chica a la que le había hablado, tomaron brillo y parecieron despertar de su letargo y de repente alzó los brazos hacia Harry.  
-¡Amo!  
-¿Eh?  
-¡El amo me ha despertado!  
-¿Qué dices niña¿De que hablas?  
-¡Ah, mi amo! – Y la chica se tiró a los pies de Harry - ¿Mi amo me da permiso de despertar a mis hermanos? A no ser que también quiera hacerlo usted…  
-¡No… yo no…! – gimió Harry confundido.  
-¿Entonces puedo hacerlo¿Aunque no le tengan el mismo respeto que yo¿En verdad puedo hacerlo?  
-¿despertarlos? Si… pero ¿ya están despiertos, no?  
-¡Ah, mi amo me ha dado permiso! – y en seguida se dirigió a los otros dos, mientras que todos se miraban confundidos.  
-Creo que la batalla les alteró los sesos – Dijo Ron – Pero debo reconocer que son lindas esas dos…  
-¿Cómo te llamas?  
-¿Qué?  
-Tu nombre jovencita ¿Cómo te llamas?  
-Yo… yo soy Kim…  
-¿Kim¿Kim qué?  
-No lo sé amo… solo sé que me llamo Kim… mi mente está en blanco… te reconozco como mi amo, debo obedecerte y tú debes llenar mi mente en blanco con tus conocimientos…  
-¿QUEEEEE?

-¡Amo, ellos son mis hermanos, Ian y Jade!  
-¡Deja de decirme amo!  
-¡es que eres mi amo! Tú me despertarse, tú eres mi amo…  
-¡No lo soy!  
-Sólo somos esclavos – de pronto habló Ian con voz pausada y fría – servimos a aquellos que hablan la lengua de la serpiente…  
-¡Escuchen ella no es mi esclava, ni ustedes lo son! – Gritó Harry desesperado - ¡Ustedes deben ser magos, deben tener familia¿Cuáles son sus apellidos?  
-No tenemos – respondió Jade – solo el nombre… nuestra mente está en blanco… Necesitamos aprendizaje.  
Madame Pomfrey fue en busca del director y los profesores, mientras que Kim miraba embelesada a Harry… y para aclarar este enredo… Kim, Ian y Jade eran los jóvenes a los que les habían traspasado los genes de la familia de Deyra, mismos que fueron dormidos para traerlos de vuelta de las cruzadas, para ser despertados por Dey, despertándolos ella, los chicos le recordarían, y todo los datos sobre ella volverían a sus mentes, pero… al ser despertados por otro, su mente estaba en blanco.

Deyra se desvaneció en el sillón en donde estaba sentada antes, mirando a Draco, aunque luego abrió los ojos muy agitada, mirando asustada a Scarlet.  
-¿Qué pasa?  
-¡Despertaron!  
-¿en serio?  
-¡Pero no fui yo! – Gimió - ¡Ahora… ahora seguramente me han olvidado!  
-¿Cómo puede ser eso?  
-Despertaron… y no fui yo… Tuvo que ser alguien más… y ahora le pertenecen a el ¡Pero cuando los encuentre volverán a mí, serán míos de nuevo!  
-tranquila Dey, cuando los encontremos, los dormiremos de nuevo y los despiertas, te recordarán y no se separarán de ti jamás…  
-¿Y mi príncipe? – De repente se volvió hacia el rubio - ¡Ah! Mi ángel sigue durmiendo… ¿Hasta cuando podré ver esos maravillosos ojos que esconde?  
Scarlet suspiró, Deyra trataba cual muñeco de porcelana al chico, antes ella desplegaba todos sus impulsos amorosos hacia sus serpientes, o hacia sus escritos, pero ahora… lo tenía a el… tenía a ese muñeco sin nombre…  
La chica le dio un beso a Draco, despejando unos mechones de cabello rubio que tenía en su frente, y corrió a su propia habitación… entrar en ese lugar, no era lo que se esperara de una familia oscura, el cuarto estaba tapizado de pergaminos, muchos pergaminos clavados en las paredes, y muchos más apilados en el suelo, la cama, llena de escritos y lo mismo que el escritorio, ella se acercó e hizo muchos a un lado, sacó un pergamino en limpio y mojó la punta de la pluma en el tintero, escribía rápidamente.

_  
_**_"Su mágica presencia ha logrado llenar el vacío de mi corazón, siento que tu esencia recorre mis venas, es que me fascina tu apariencia y te suspiro, te respiro, sin embargo, no quiero la realidad, con un dejo de egoísmo, quisiera que no despertaras nunca para que no te marcharas, sin embargo mi alma reclama ver tus ojos, oír tu voz, porque desde que lo conozco soy muy feliz, me volví una romántica y que ahora mirare las estrellas siempre y las pondría en tu mano si las pidieras, ahora soy una soñadora eterna"_**

En tanto, en Hogwarts, Kim no dejaba de ver fascinada a Harry, sus enormes ojos brillantes color caramelo, penetraban cada ser del moreno, quien estaba incómodo, porque esa muchacha le profesaba una adoración, siendo que hacía menos de una hora que lo conocía.  
-Nada – Dijo Dumbledore mientras daba unas palmaditas a Ian, el director había tratado de introducirse en su mente, de averiguar algo, pero no había sido posible – o hay una muralla impenetrable… es como si no hubiera nada.  
-¿Será que poco a poco recuerden algo?  
-Es imposible que no tengan recuerdos… lo que mas me tiene intrigado es que todos hablan pársel… todos despertaron solo porque Harry habló en pársel.  
-Ya le dije profesor… había una serpiente, ella se metió en mi mente y repetí lo que me ordenó…  
-Harry… en serio, debes retomar tus clases de oclumancia  
-Es verdad, alguien pudo haberte manipulado, ten en cuenta que no es la primera vez que se meten en tu mente…  
-¡Amo¿Qué haremos ahora? – Preguntó Kim un poco asustada – No me puedes dejar ahora… No se donde estamos o que debemos hacer, tu debes decirme, ordenarme, yo te obedezco…  
-No soy tu amo  
-¡Lo eres, me despertaste, aquel que es nuestro amo nos despertaría, eso si lo tengo presente!

-Buen lío Harry – masculló Hermione entre dientes – Por andar haciéndole caso a esa serpiente, ahora tienes un problema a cuestas.  
-Es tarde para la cena – Avisó Dumbledore mirando un reloj de arena – Vayan a cenar muchachos.  
-Si profesor  
-Ustedes – se dirigió a Kim, Jade e Ian – descansen hoy, mañana ya veremos.  
Harry salió con sus amigos, dejando aturdida a Kim, quien no entendía cómo es que su amo salía de la habitación, sin decirle nada, ni dar una orden siquiera.  
-¿Qué haremos si nos rechaza como amo? – Preguntó Jade con miedo - ¿Qué haremos sin un dueño?  
-Tengo miedo – murmuró Kim  
-Algo anda mal – dijo Ian – sé que somos esclavos… que debemos obedecer al que hable la lengua de la serpiente, pero… falta algo… no se que podemos hacer… ¡No se nada!  
-el que habla el lenguaje de la serpiente se marchó sin decirme nada… pero debo ser buena esclava y esperar a que el regrese…  
-Nosotros igual…  
Los tres jóvenes se sentaron en las camas, con la mirada vacía ¿Qué sería de ellos de ahora en adelante si el que habla la lengua de las serpientes no los quería? Seguramente, se volverían a dormir.


End file.
